


Sight

by lemoncrumbs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blind Character, Blood, Blood and Violence, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, OC characters, Slow Build, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, as much as can be described, cause main character is blind, gore-ish, im ready for this to not succeed, just posting this somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncrumbs/pseuds/lemoncrumbs
Summary: Drew's own experience with love wasn't the best. His mom abandoned him- though his father would argue she disowned him. Pulling through that with his friends- another, bigger problem arises. 2 years flushed away, his only hope walks into his life-but it almost kills him.Love is a tricky thing, and when not trained to feel it, Drew becomes blind to whats really happening around him.





	Sight

**Author's Note:**

> ONESHOT
> 
> There will be no updates- this is purely a project I had for a class that got to long and I never turned it in. My writing is long, though I don't apologize for that. I'm really not expecting anyone to read this, so if you somehow found this, leave a kudos so i know! 
> 
> I apologizr for any word mistakes, when I did some parts on my phone it doesn't do the wright words sometimes. lol.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> -lemon

It just started with the small things. Normal things any kid my age would experience. But, it was strange, annoying to the point where I felt like screaming. Like an itch you get but can’t scratch it, or having a pain in just one hand and not the other.

This wasn’t in my hands, but my eyes.

It started in my left eye. Just mild, and i ignored it for a few days until one day I got to class and the front board was completely blurry, in only my left eye. I rubbed it, put in eye drops, waited a week before asking my dad about what I should do. Him, being a doctor himself (neurologist) knew an eye doctor and she didn’t even charge my dad for the appointment. Honestly not surprised, i imagine that doctors don’t get dates all that often.

"I'm not quite sure what this is, but just- well, keep an eye on it and come to me the moment it gets worse. Right now, it could be a lot of things, and can only wait to see what happens" 

My dad wasn't to happy with her statement, and got a second opinion who said the same thing. 

The doctor fidgeted with his pen before looking up to my father. “This could lead to anything and seeing as the last eye doctor said what she did, she's smart. If any more symptoms come along-"

"Wait, any more? Symptoms of what?" I interrupted. My dad glared at me, but really it's been maybe a month and I couldn't stand being in the front of every single class because of this. "When does this stop?"

"Dario, you heard him, now please remember your manners" I cringed at the name. It’s my biological name, and it will be in the school system and on my ID, but I got my nickname Drew from my best friend Mal. Long story short I told him my wrong name when I was 12 and he’s never let me live it down. 

Thanks Mal.

 

The doctor was silent for a moment. "Symptoms of anything. Blindness. If anything worsens in general you need to go to another eye appointment"

I thanked him, and he said to "be aware of what life holds" and I didn't know if it was meant to be a good saying or a bad one. 

\--

Two weeks later, I graduated from high school and my friends were all worried, Mal most of all and Eli least. 

"Make sure you’re looking at the camera when they go to take you picture, and make sure not to fall off the steps-"

"You can shove off" I interrupted him, not to happy we had similar last names and was stuck next to each other. "I can tell the difference between steps. Idiot. I'm only kinda blind in one eye" 

I wish I hadn't been snarky that day. Because when I woke up my left eye had become more disfigured and my right eye was slightly blurry, and I ran straight into a wall when I got up to retrieve my phone. I was at a sleepover with Mal, Eli and Eli's friend Evan to celebrate yesterday’s graduation. 

What was I doing? Panicking. I couldn't see the far wall, like I was able to yesterday. My left eye was very very burry now and my one good eye was now out of focus. 

"Yo! Drew, you good there? Out of all of us you got enough sleep- why you tripping all of a sudden?” I heard Eli from behind me. At this point I was on the floor, holding my nose from running into the wall, crying. And Eli was the last person I ever wanted to see me cry. Crying wasn’t manly, and out of all the boys here I was already written off as the wimp. The welling tears fell off the sides of my face and I could feel the hope flow away from me.

"Oh crap- are you crying?" 

I ignored him, my head feeling like I was in a crowded room full of loud people. I kept my hands on my face as I cried. Eli just stood there, and I was happy he didn't try to talk to me. I was embarrassed and mad that this was happening. Mad that I didn't expect for this happening, but how could I when this was most likely one of those un-curable situations? 

Eli walked back upstairs, and i cried harder. I started to become really hot, and I tore my brown hoodie off over my head, screaming into it before throwing it at the wall. Childish of me but I couldn’t care.

Slowing my breathing didn't really work, and I didn't know if my ‘wimpy personality’ was to blame. I clenched my fists, all my doubts about slowly becoming blind proven wrong in an instant. I told myself that this sort of thing was rare, and it wouldn't just simply happen to me of all people, and this whole experience finally proved to me that you don't know how lucky you are until something really bad happens.

"D-drew?" Mal stuttered from where Eli once was, the blond himself silently standing behind him. I was revealed to hear his voice, because my chest started to feel tighter and the room felt so much hotter. Mal rushed over, helped me up carefully and lead me outside for the nice cool air, even though summer had just started. This is when I learned it was still night, and i took a shaky deep breath as the cold night air helped me cool down. 

He set me down in his front yard, sitting down next to me. I was embarrassed, he could probably tell but all the same he kept brushing my hair out of my face while muttering 'I'm sorry' and 'it'll pass, just please breathe' to me as I kept crying into my beloved hoodie he grabbed on the way out. After a solid 3 minutes I attempted at lifting my head, seeing a blurry Mal still by my side, Eli and Evan on the front porch and Mal's mom on the phone with who I assumed was my dad. I felt frustration bubble in my chest but I knew that I needed to chill out. 

Mal rubbed my back and I gripped my hoodie tighter. It was awkward  
because we were both guys and we’ve never even bro hugged before but I was so grateful for the comfort. 

"Thank you" I mumbled to him, and he nodded. He grabbed my hand, and I gripped it tight out of the horrible thought that he was probably smiling at me and I'd never see it again. 

I wouldn't see anyone's smile clearly. 

 

After that, I went to monthly check ups for a year, then one every three months. My eyes progress of blindness had slowed down greatly, though my right eye got almost as worse as my left. Not completely, but multiple doctors had told me that it will catch up.

"Leber hereditary optic neuropathy"is what I have been slowly experiencing. This headache started when I was 18, right when 'life started' for me as my grandma said. Being a blind 20 year old doesn't really have any excitement. 

I'm not completely blind actually. It's just, so hazy. I can't read, at all, and I can't tell faces from one another. Right after I turned 19, maybe a day or three, my ability to see colors stopped. I knew that this could happen- I say could because a doctor told me that my condition has slowed down so much that it could start getting better, slowly start to repair itself. Though it was a one in a million chance of it happening. 

It was too bad I put all my hope and willingness into that one chance. 

When I went color blind, I just gave up. I stayed in bed as much as I could, I quit what small job I was working towards; a scientist. Just because my eyes started to stop didn't mean I couldn't at least have dreams. But, really the color blindness was like something getting lodged into my heart, like a nail, and it nailed my old attitude to the floor. I still went out on walks, either with Mal or my dad. It was weird having someone lead you around. 

Eventually my friends suggested I would get a guide dog. When we all sat down and they searched up info, I got more excited about that because A) the guide dogs can either be calm and helping or playful, really whichever you want more or need more. B) Maybe I could get out more like go on a hike with Mal or Carter, who loves dogs more than herself. Of course, I was bummed I couldn't see what the dog really looked like but at least it would cheer me up.

Three days later, me and my dad drove 30 miles to a health clinic so we could tell him what I needed the dog for so they could train the dog to my ‘special needs’. Eventually yes, a guide dog was chosen out; a ‘bernese mountain dog’. I was really questioning why I was put down for such a large dog, but my father insisted that I stick with that breed so i could ‘have a bodyguard’ wherever I chose to visit. 

And really I saw it was better to have a big dog. The dog that was assigned to me, Molly, was 3 and has basic training but the company we went to said they would train her to be more friendly (which would be hard seeing as that they had been trained with a kid) and active?I thought dogs were already active but hey i wasn’t the expert.

We got her just after three months since she grew up there and was already trained. From what I could tell she was really happy from how she smothered me in her doggy kisses, was very very fluffy, and was huge. It Kinda worried me if she’d break what small couch we had, nonetheless fit in our car. 

We learned a lot of things the first week she stayed with us. Like that we installed a doggy door for nothing because Molly was able to open our back door to let herself out to go to the bathroom. That being blind had only one perk which was I didn’t need to pick up her potty because couldn't see it. And that Carter would stop at our house every week day on her way home from work to obsess over Molly. She treated her like a baby, which caught on because soon all my friends (and me) were always giving her attention and doing that baby voice. 

And today, four months after getting Molly, I heavily regret babying our little Molly because she grew honorary and whenever I ignore her for a second while she’s in the same room she whines and barks. But I love it at the same time because finally someone if in need of my attention. Days were good. Thursdays- not so much. Those were the days I needed to take Molly for her long walks in our state park- which was so big. But hey I’m blind and it could be a block big with Molly taking me in circles. 

 

“There she is! Missed Vanneca, didn’t you Molly?” 

I instantly turned towards the voice- her voice when Tiana spoke. I met Tiana the first day I spent walking here, the embarrassing day that Molly was pulling me around (which she was not supposed to do being a guide dog) everywhere when this was the first time I was out by myself. That embarrassing day Molly wore a custom made vest that read ‘my owner’s blind’ on her right and ‘If you find my owner please return to me Molly’ while my shirt read ‘I’m the owner’. That embarrassing day I didn’t know which direction my home was and ran into Tiana who was also walking her dog Vanneca, a border collie.

I’d like to think that that day Molly was trying to kill me.

“Oh hey Tiana” I said, somewhere in the direction I first heard her, and waved. Today Molly just seemed to sit instead of play with her pal, to which i tsked. “Molly if you were this tired then we didn’t even need to go out” 

“Aw! But if you didn’t come, I would’ve been stuck here by myself looking for you for the rest of the day”

I shrugged, not really knowing what to say to that. I didn’t even know Tiana only went to the dog park to meet me, I just thought we happened to walk here on the same days.

“Drew!” 

I smiled as another voice called out to me. Carter decided to meet me here today as well, since she has an absolute obsession with dogs. Perfect to invite her to a dog park. 

“Carter! Right here!” I waved to her general direction as well, not really pinpointing her. I turned to where Tiana spoke and smiled bashfully. “I invited my other friend to come along, she loves dogs. I hope that's okay?” I asked. 

Tiana didn’t answer as I heard Carter's footsteps approach. I was still turned towards Tiana but held my hand out to Carter, a normal thing i do so i could tell where she was. She lightly grabbed my hand and i could tell she crouched down as Molly pulled on the leash in my hand to go to her for pets. Molly was to spoiled. Daily walks and everything. 

“Carter, this is Tiana my friend who I meet here-”

“I know, Drew” Carter stood up and nudged me with her elbow before looping her arm around mine. “You talk about her every time we meet the others for coffee” 

I grumbled an insult to her as she giggled. I didn’t want Tiana knowing that ‘she is really nice and the first person I’ve grown to like in two years’ because we’ve only ever met at the park and gone to a coffee shop. 

Tiana still didn’t respond and I felt the atmosphere change to a really heavy and awkward one. I was going to mention that Molly and Vanneca had become good dog friends when Carter spoke up. 

“Nice to meet you Tiana! I’ve heard some about you, but really all I hear is how adorable your dog is! Is this her?” Carter said happily and crouched down again. I’ve personally never seen Vanneca (duh) but I've petted her and her long fur was super soft. I heard Molly whine out of jealousy so I sat down in the grass, next to Carter who was still cooing at Vanneca, then looked up to Tiana who hasn’t spoken a word. 

“Tiana? Your okay with this right? I’ve talked about Carter before, remember? She went to highschool with me and we blew up the chemistry lab-”

“THAT was totally your fault, it said to put the green liquid first then the blue, but you put blue in” 

“BECAUSE you pointed to the blue! I remember!” I argued back playfully, having gone over this fight many many times back in detention. 

I heard her scoff and I shook my head, patting my lap for Molly to lay down on. 

Molly was a heavy dog but my legs have gotten stronger so this was really nothing compared to a few months ago. 

“I’m Tiana” 

I looked up to Tiana’s voice. She finally spoke and she re-introduced herself? I never knew she has social anxiety because she was the first to talk to me. 

“Um- I mean it's nice to meet you Carter. I’ve heard about you too…” Tiana spoke in a weird tone I’ve never heard before. I reached up for Tiana’s hand, her gentle grip finally meeting mine and i patted the grass spot in front of me and Molly, inviting her to sit. Tiana sat and took a deep breath. My worry grew before Tiana spoke in a more confident voice, “This here is my border collie Vanneca, she's 7 years old” I was hopping Tiana had a smile on her face.

“She’s so beautiful! And it’s cool that you both have service dogs, I didn’t know that” 

What?  
Tiana sucked in a silent breath and her hand’s grip tightened in mine. I faced towards Tiana with a puzzled look. 

“Tiana’s service dog?” I asked out loud.

“Yeah?” Carter spoke more confused than me. 

“But Vanneca isn’t a service dog… she’s just a normal dog Tiana got from the local shelter”

“Uhh” Tiana muttered in between mine and Carters bickering. 

“No- then why does she have a ‘Service Dog’ vest on like Molly’s?”

Now I was really confused. “What? Tiana?”

“I-i was gonna tell you Drew! It’s just I was embarrassed to admit that I’m…” Tiana rushed out and paused, not continuing her explanation any better. What the heck? “I’m too embarrassed” 

“You were embarrassed?! I go out here everyday completely lost, worrying if i wore the wrong pairs of shoes or if people stare at me because I’m walking in a completely different place than everybody else- and you got embarrassed?” I said a little more harshly than I should of but I’m blind for god's sake! I have to live off of trust and be lead around by a dog!

“Drew, she probably didn’t know how to tell you-”

“I think it's pretty easy Carter. She could’ve said something when we first met. Like ‘Hey you have a service dog to, so do I’. It's that simple-”

“Well remember how hard it was for you to first talk at your seminars?” 

I stopped, remembering how weird it felt for my Dad to lead be up the steps to the small podium, not knowing how many faces there were in the room or how many people had it worse than me. 

“That's… completely different! I’m blind! I couldn’t see anyone and I can’t base my speech of their reactions! It's easier for her” I finally face back towards Tiana who hadn’t tried defending herself at any point of mine and Carters fight. I took another breath and lowered my voice, momentarily remembering we were in public. 

“I trusted her. Tiana you know how serious this is for me” I said, the pain leaking through my words. My face heated up and I didn’t want to start crying on front of my two friends. After she didn't answer, I huffed and crossed my arms, scooting back away from Tiana. My heart clenched because what else would she lie about?

“Try to understand it from her point of view, she probably judged a lot because of… well…” Carter’s sentence trailed off and now i was very very confused.

“Because of what!”

“Drew, I…”

Tiana finally spoke but her voice made me freeze. It was dry with anxiety and I could tell she was either already crying or she was about to. My feelings and attitude instantly went from mad to guilt and I looked to the floor. 

“I w-was gonna tell you.It's hard, I only talk to my neighbor and mail man… I h-haven’t admitted any of this to anyone-”

“But it’s still a big deal!” I snapped again, interrupting Tiana. 

Carter hit my arm from beside me, and before I could scold her some more I heard Tiana stand from across from me and Vannecas dog tags rattle from her leash getting pulled.

“Wait!-” Cater shouted and stood.

“Tiana?” I spoke loudly as Carter rose from beside me, pulling my arm up with her. “Tiana, wait-”

Her footsteps blended in with everyone else's as we stood. My eyes filled with tears from the realization that I probably called her out on a lot of things she thinks of everynight. I know I used to. 

“What was that, Drew?! You totally just yelled at her for no good reason!” 

“What do you mean! She drops a bomb like that and expects me to understand? We've known each other for what, 4 weeks now-”

“So what? That means you should understand her even more!”

“She never even told me this, that she has a disability like me! Like what? Is she blind as well?” I shot back, the tears heavy in my eyes. Blinking, they finally fell and I tried to understand. 

Carter hesitated, finally dropping my arm. We stood there for a long moment before she hugged me. My grip tightened around Molly’s leash and I was surprised to find Carter’s shoulder came to my nose. 

She’d always been my height, or at least, that's how i remembered it. 

Carter pulled away after what felt like a minute. “No… what I could tell was maybe she’s deaf? I mean, she heard my questions and turned when you called her name, but… there's a nasty scar running from her forehead to the left side of her head, where her ear is... missing”

 

After that I didn’t know what to do. She was deaf? Had she been in a sort of accident? Carter took me home after that and I finally saw that I shouldn’t have snapped so fast. Tiana wasn’t like my other friends. We weren’t so close like me and Mal, but we were close enough that the next few days I spent inside and missing her. And hating myself. Molly whined whenever I layed in bed instead of taking her outside, so my dad finally took her on a walk. 

The complete silence of the house was deafening. Should I call someone? 

Should I call her?

I had her contact in my phone, and giving Siri a simple command she can text for me and call someone. Carter also heavily suggested that I call her, and Carter has saved my butt more times than I’d like to admit. 

I sighed loudly, throwing up the comforter of my bed. Its either i call her now or I keep putting it off and I’d rather not lay in bed for another year and 8 months. I stood on shaky legs, my sweat pants and long sleeved shirt adding onto the heat of my frustrations. I walked relatively slow, making sure I wouldn’t trip on anything along the way to the kitchen where my phone charges. 

Eventually reacher the marble counter with only a stubbed toe, I unlocked my phone with my fingerprint and asked siri when my notifications were. Confirming that I wanted her to read them outloud, I found I had 5 missed calls, three new text messages, and two voicemails from my mom. My mind stopped for a solid three seconds before angrily dismissing all text messages that only read ‘Drew answer’. I scoffed after hearing what they read, wondering if my mom forgot that I went blind. 

Not that i would blame her, I haven’t seen her since she made me move in with my dad. 

I dismissed the voicemails as well, deciding I’d maybe check them later. 

“Siri, call Tiana”

“Calling Tiana”

My stomach dropped as the phone rang. Was she home? Would she even want to answer me after what I yelled at her? 

I shook those thoughts from my head, the phone on the other end ringing for the 4th time before she finally answered. 

“Hello? Drew?”

“Tiana! Hey, I’m glad you answered. Can we talk?”

“...Do you want to talk?” Her voice picked up and I let out a breath I was holding. 

“Yes, yes please. I want to apologize, for yelling and blaming you for not telling me. That was such a bad move, plus I should have understood. Since well... I have a similar deal,” I spoke fast, wanting her to know I was sorry as soon as possible. The other line was silent for a few moments and I thought for a moment if she knew I finished. “ I don’t want this to end”

“Want what to end?”

“I-i… us. These past two years, as you already know, I haven’t made a single friend other then you. You helped me out of my shell. That terrible, horrible shell of a person I never want to be again”

“Drew…but I lied to you. About something s-so heavy too”

“Well, you could always tell me now. Sooner then later is better. I have to try and understand because I’m sure our circumstances are different”

“Maybe yeah. You are also the… first person I’ve met since my incident. People say lonely years seem to be a glimpse when you meet a special person to you, but my lonely four years are still stuck to me Drew… A-and wh-when you f-finally found out about m-my problem I really thought you w-wouldn't u-understand” By the time Tiana was done explaining herself her voice was heavy with sadness and I could tell she was crying. 

“We can work past that if you really trust me. I’m so sorry you've spent so long alone. I’m here for you now, I promise. If you’d like, I could bring you along to my weekly seminars. It's a facility a few blocks from the dog park actually, and you can do a group one or one on one talks”

“I don't know. I haven't really tried helping myself for a long time” 

“It’ll be okay. You don't need to talk the first time, you could observe and see how they work out their subjects”

It took some convincing to have Tiana agree to come with me to the seminar. Though, I didn’t expect her to talk much if she was too nervous to even talk to Carter. Honestly, I was just so happy to be talking with her again. 

We agreed for my to pick her up from her apartment, which my dad was a little unsure about. He said that the apartment building her lives in has had ‘sketchy activity’ or something. Finally I just reason with him, mentioning that she was most likely broke from her dead end job. When he asked me what her job was, I hesitated. 

Maybe telling my over protective dad she worked front desk at a mortuary wasn’t the best choice. 

Picking her up wasn't the problem.

Vanneca was calm in the car, not barking or whining like Molly usually would, and Tiana was easily able to make small talk with my dad while he took us to the rec center. She held my hand as we walked into the meeting room, which from what I could hear and tell was a fairly big room, but today there wasn’t as many people which I was thankful for. 

Today was a thursday, so it wasn’t one of my days to go up.We just had to come in case there was any new information the team that ran this thing needed us to know. 

The problem was the next time we went.

On Saturdays its slower and we don’t stand on a stage, we write it down on a paper then the instructor chooses one to read aloud. Its childish in my opinion, and really I was still in the beginners course, so I get assigned to this every Saturday. Tiana was my guest so she didn't need to pay the $30 dollars upfront unless she definitely wants to join. So, on that Saturday, we were in one of the smaller side rooms with 5 other people besides us and the instructor. My dad waits in the waiting room after I said i was old enough to be in the rooms by myself. Plus, the instructor was very nice.

Tiana wasn’t as shy. She knew she wouldn’t be asked to speak, and when I told her what we would be doing she was actually really relieved to only be writing it on a paper. 

Untill she was the one chosen to read aloud.

“Me?” Tiana asked in a quiet voice when Cindy, this weeks instructor, chose out her paper. 

“It's really only to introduce you and to get you used and comfortable with the methods of this team. Everyone here has had to overcome that first step, there's nothing to be embarrassed about” Cindy explained softly and with each word my worry got even higher. 

“Tiana, you don’t have to if you feel forced-”

“Thanks Drew, but I promised I’d at least try and help myself” Tiana patted my shoulder, and I heard her unwrap her paper and the chair squeak as she stood. 

“I-i just, read it?” 

“That’s all. But if it does get to much you can stop at any moment” Cindy explained before Tiana took a deep breathe. I hope she was okay with this. The subject we were writing about was again what really started our ‘downfall’, since this is the begging course we’re just supposed to ‘realize the start’ to move on, or some weird saying, then also give at least one way we cope with it. 

The room went quiet and there was some hanging moments before Tiana nervously laughed, then started reading off her paper. 

“What started it? There was no start, only the end of all things and its been the end ever since. I remember before the end though, so I paint to bring back the feeling. That's how i distract myself-” Tiana cut herself off, cleared her throat and shifted her feet. “Er, I mean cope.What do I distract myself from? As I’ve said, the end I’m stuck in. That being a crash. A c-crash that took my ear and… injured my brother”

Woah woah what? Time seemed to just freeze as my brain processed everything. She had never mentioned something like that. I suddenly felt as if something was wedged through me. She was in a car crash? That would explain the missing ear. But… her brother? How much guilt was still hanging over her?

My brain caught up as Tiana started to continue. Everyone was still quiet and I felt an awkward vibe wash over everyone. Though, that could just be me. “I-i still don’t drive, and I haven’t done anything to call an accomplishment over the past four years”

Cindy coughed as Tiana stayed silent after ending on such a sad note. I didn’t move as Tiana sat back in her chair beside mine. 

“Well Tiana, I’m so very sorry to hear that. And,” Cindy got up and shuffled around what sounded like papers. “Take these. We have one-on-one counseling here on Wednesdays. I really suggest you go because with your situation I think its to big for group meets”

“M-maybe, I work on Wednesdays…”

A buzzer went off, signalling the first half of the meet was over.There's two halves and you can either stay or leave. I usually stay, but i instantly stood, letting my paper drift to the ground and I pulled Mollys leash. 

“Thank you Cindy” I said quickly as Molly lead me out and down the hall to the waiting room. 

I heard Vannecas tags jingle from behind me. “Drew, wait”

I stopped, listen closely, and I only heard one person from behind the desk. I couldn’t tell if my dad was still here, knowing he sometimes left while I stay for both halves of the meet. 

“Are you mad at me again?”

“No!” I turned around, brushing my hair back from my forehead. I fidgeted with my hands before breathing. “ No, its just I n-never knew all that. And… it just made me sad is all”

“Drew-”

“I’m so so sorry I made you come. I should have asked if you were ready. I don’t want you doing this for me I want you doing this for you”

Tiana stayed silent as I felt the room get warmer. I sighed, feeling Molly walk up next to me and sit right by my leg. 

“I like you Drew”

Well those were not the words I would think she’d say next. 

“You… understand me very well. You haven’t judged me once for my anti social attitude or, well, my destroyed face but you can’t really see that. Your blindness is actually the first reason I had the thought to talk to you the day we met. You wouldn't have been able to judge me” 

I kept my head down as she continued. See, at this point, I’d go to my #1 wingman Cater and ask her what move would be good in this moment. But, obviously, I couldn’t ask Tiana to ‘hold that thought’ and call Carter. 

Well, I could, but it would be terribly rude.

Another quite moment stuck between us, before i reached out my hand, eventually finding her mid-arm, tracing my way up her shoulder and stepped closer. I heard her soft breath when my friend found her neck. My fingers fanned out and I could finally tell where her cheek was, the curve of her jaw bone, and where her lips bumped out. She had a slimmer face compared to anyone's face i've felt (a technique to try and imagine someone's face) and tried to remember the last time I’ve ever attempted anything to do with what I was going to do.

I gave a small smiled before gently kissing Tiana’s cheek, but really ended up landing on the corner of her mouth- note I just found out she's at least 5 inches taller than me. After a gentle moment I felt the urge to nervously laugh, so I pulled back and hoped to god that I wasn’t as red as a tomato. 

“I’m still confused about this- but I think I feel the same as you. Or- that you feel the same as me” I said softly, still shuffling my feet. I was light headed and embarrassed, my sadness and surprise was the last thing on my mind at the moment. “I can't see but I’m not blind to what I feel”

 

“You said WHAT?”

“I can’t believe you said something so cheesy”

“I haven’t even met the girl- I’m personally insulted” 

“This is all to ridiculous”

I sighed as my living room filled with instant argumental comments. It was the next day- I was embarrassed about the situation so later that day after getting home I called up Carter, which I should have know would have resulted into this inevitable sleepover. Mal showed up on orders from Cater, and he helped me clean my kitchen, room, and living room because she worked, my dad worked, and I’m blind. 

So, three hours later after cleaning my house, Finn, Eli, Mal,and Carter took up my couches while i sat, embarrassed, in our last bean bag chair. 

“I just think this is…” Carter started, but fell flat, searching for the right words. A spike of panic went up into my heart. Had I made the wrong move with BARELY kissing her? I was gonna weakly defend myself until she finished. “Seem’s just kinda disorganized”  
“...disorganized…?” 

Finn gave a chuckle and Eli sighed. 

“I mean, she as a point there, you witless boy” Finn said with to much confidence. 

I swear, if I wasn’t blind I’d go right over there, take her glasses, and hit her with them.

“What do you mean ‘disorganized’ guys?” Mal confronted. He had just heard the complete story in different lengths multiple times while he cleaned. “He met a girl, had a similar situation, bonded over it, opened up to one another, and he kissed her-”

“But in the worst way” Finn continued her loud banter. “I mean, jus’ hearin it all make me-”

“What I think Finn wants to say,” Carter cut in, and I assumed my anger showed in my posture. “It's messy almost. Do you not see it? Your first kiss was right after she shared some devastating news, at a place you're supposed to sort out your issues”

“Ooooh” Eli said, one of his first actual words from when I started my ‘gossip’. “I see it too,Drew, my man, my PAL, you mighta confused her even further. I know im a blond, and they aren't the brightest breed, but she sounds like a pretty complicated woman-” 

I scrunch my face instantly. “Complicated-?!” 

“No! No no,Drew, he means like, she just uncovered another huge factor” Carter jumped in once again, Finn giggles obnoxious in the background. “She was in a car crash that made her almost deaf and ‘injured her brother’. You storm out, she chases you-worried that yet again you’ve become mad- and you… kiss her” She said the last part softly and it felt like a small rock just make a huge crack in the window of my brain. 

“Oh my god-” I started, then the others started talking all at once again. 

“I thought it was a sick move-”

“Witless. Went right over his head-”

“”Well I think he played his cards in the best way, he kissed her-”

“This has no logic-”

My brain cramped up. Was, this all just totally wrong? I thought she was alright after I kissed her, she laughed and even admitted into feeling something more between us. No no no,I really thought it was the right move. 

“Drew?”

Carters voice spoke loudly in my brain and my head shot up. It was silent and I couldn’t tell where anyone was. 

“What?”

“What are you thinking?”

“I'm thinking you drive me 5 blocks to her apartment building and I say something-” I was cut off as my phone started ringing from the counter. Carter, from in front of me gets up to get my phone and I ignored Eli’s teasing that I memorized how many blocks away she lives.

“Its, wow it's actually her calling” 

I stood and bolted over , avoiding the bump in the carpet i've come accustomed to tripping on and was handed my phone. 

“Hello?” 

“Oh- you’re still awake. I thought you’d be asleep… I didn’t wake you up did i?” Tiana said in a quiet voice, so i turned the phone away to shush my friends. 

“Hey, no I’ve been up. I was kinda thinking of going to your apartment right now- I didn’t see how late it was” 

“That's- you don’t need to come over” Her voice jumped, fast with panic which gave me a suspicious feeling. “I just called to- to ask you something”

“...Yeah? What it it?” I shooed Carter off, and then found my way to the quiet stairway the lead to my room upstairs. “Do you need anything?”

“I just wanna know if you meant what you said the day you uh, kissed me. That you... trusted me n’ stuff…” her voice trailed off and I this whole conversation gave a me weird, worried gut-feeling that made me nervously tug the loose strings of my sleeve. 

“Well yes i really mean it! I feel that, even though it's been a weird start to our relationship, i could really tell you anything”

“Even about-” she started but stopped abruptly. I heard her take an almost frustrating breathe through the phone as I tried piecing together this conversation. Was she just doubting herself and..called for comfort? 

“About…?”

“Nevermind. Uh, thank you Drew” Tiana rushed out, and from the other end I heard a big thud, which made my gut feeling fall even more.

“Tiana what's going on? Are you at your apartment?”

“Um, yes, I’m just not feeling to well. Thanks again Drew-” another thud rose from the speaker. “Crap” Tiana mumbled in a rather aggressively, like I do when Molly gets off her leash and runs. 

“Tiana-”

“Lemme call you back, okay Drew?” And before I could even question her more she hung up and I was left in the stinging silence of the stairway. I was stunned, completely lost as to what just happened. 

I made my way back to the living room, a little zoned out, which if you're blind is a super easy thing to accomplish. 

“What did she say?” Carter spoke, sitting on the floor next to the bean bag. Maybe she’d be able to tell me what that confusing conversation really meant. She's a girl, they couldn’t be that different.

“Just some really confusing things. She asked me if I really did trust her, then she got kinda jumpy and hung up on me when I asked if she was okay,” I sighed. “Is that a normal girl thing?”

“Well I've never done that, and the only reason Finn goes on the phone is to order a pizza or bug me while I’m at work. Drew, that's kinda weird for her to do” 

“Well what do i do then” 

Carter took a while to think, then grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. 

“C’mon, there's some nice flowers on your kitchen table, I can drive you to her house. You’ll be all romantic, with the flowers and when she opens the door just just say another cheesy line. She seems to roll with that” Carter had dreamy voice that Drew kind of doubted.

“But not even 10 minutes ago you told me what I did was stupid” 

Carter scoffed, telling the others that Mal was in charge while we were gone. I only then realized was wearing a long sleeved shirt, one of my sweatpants, and socks that were most likely mismatched. 

“Does my outfit even look decent-”

“Your black shirt and… yellow sweatpants match nicely. Your socks, however cute, do not” 

I sighed again, Carter laughing at my frustration. It had to be dark out, the car was cold, finally making having socks on an advantage. Despite how dumb they looked.

Taking maybe 10 minutes to get to her apartment building, I asked Carter what she was planning on doing. 

“Well, luckily I fixed my cars radio after someone broke in a few months ago and stole it, so I can plug in my phone and finish this ‘book on tape’ I have” she explained to me as she walked me inside and to her door number. “I’m sure she can take care of you from here? So text me and I’ll come back up to get you” 

I nodded, but before I could thank her she scowled loudly. 

“What is that smell?”

Really confused by her statement, I smelled the air, and flinched once the putrid smell invaded my senses.  
“Is that- is it coming from her apartment?” I suddenly regret not taking Molly along with us. 

“Is her house being renovated? Maybe mold?”

“Or she’s cooking” I said as I shrugged. Tiana had many hobbies… but I think I’d have noticed or remembered one she mention that would result into this smell. 

“Well, okay, I’m gonna head back to the car. Remember, just text”

“I nodded, turning to her door, knocking and slowly became anxious. Usually when I was alone, Molly would be right by my side. Taking a deeper breathe, I reminded myself that it was just Tiana, who had a service dog of her own. Knocking again, I heard the elevator close and was surrounded by silence. 

I raised my hand to knock again, but a thud came from inside her apartment, then someone that sounded like Tiana (who else could it be) sort of shouting out. This time, without hesitation, I grabbed for the door knob only to find it locked.

“Tiana? I-its Drew… You there?” I clutched the flowers a little tighter. I didn’t know whether to just keep shaking the door knob or wait. What if she was really sick and couldn’t stand? “Do you need help?”

“No! Just one sec!” I heard her through her apartment door. I nodded, knowing she couldn’t really see me. I pressed my ear to the door- trying to hear what she was even doing. 

‘Cmon, this is . . . now’

That's all I could hear before more shuffling and small thuds of sound let out. Was she fighting with Vanneca? Her Collie was super energetic, it would be reasonable for a sick person to take 3 minutes to answer their door. I debated on leaving, but I really needed to clear the air before leaving. Another long minute passed before a shout of anger came from the other side and a voice. 

“I’m here-!”

“No!”

Another thud, then silence and that's when my panic spiked. What the heck? Was someone in there? 

Was… she with someone?

“Oh.. Hey, uh, Tiana?” I shouted to the door. “I can come back later…”

“No, no I’m here” Her voice got louder as she approached the door and it opened, making me want to take a step back from the smell. Before I really could, her hand suddenly gripped my forearm and tugged me inside. 

“Wait-”

“Come in, sorry that took so long, haha” She laughed with clear nerves in her voice. She closed the door then, what i was hoping i imagined hearing, locked the door. 

“Is, is someone here? I heard someone?”

Tiana took a deep breath from behind me.

“No! That was just the T.V.I’m watching this crazy dramatic show. Th-that's another reason I took so long… I’ve been feeling quite dizzy so it took me a moment to get up. Are those flowers?”

I stood up straighter, remembering again why I was here. “Oh!” I exclaimed, trying to smile. “Yeah, I thought it would be nice if I brought you these. They're- well… I don’t know because Carter gave them to me to give to you. I at least hope they're pretty”

“Oh they're beautiful, here,” She took my arm in hers, gently this time, and walked me to the table. “Uh… Sit here, I’ll get these into a vase. I think I have one somewhere” She talked aloud as I took a seat at her table. It was… strangely quiet for just watching a dramatic T.V show. I shook my head, reminding myself that I trusted her and that's why I was here. I heard her turn the sink on, and I nervously tapped my shoe, and heard a small splat from it.

“Huh?”

I was going to scoot my chair back, finding it rather hard to do myself, so i placed my hand on her table only to find more liquid on top of it. I cringed, mumbling another bothered sound and instinctively rubbed it between my fingers. 

I could tell you one this, it was not water.

The substance was not light and cold like water, which what I thought I stepped in. It wasn’t necessarily warm, but wasn’t cold like water. And, very strangely it was sticky. My fingers taped together, and my first thought was melted chocolate. I brought my left hand up to my nose, expecting to small the smooth smell of chocolate but almost threw up then and there when the horrible smell that surprised me and Carter in the hallway, once again, raided my senses. 

“Ack!” I said as I instantly stood. “Tiana-?”

“Crap”

I whipped around as soon as I heard Tiana’s voice.

“Wh-what is this? It smells so bad-” 

“I didn’t think I made such a mess that you’d find it- ugh”

“What does that even mean? I-is it some type of food? It smells bad”

“It's just. . . homemade paint”

I hesitated, still totally grossed out. “Paint?”

Tiana sighed heavily before reaching me, tugging me to the open kitchen. “Yeah, I found this online thing and tried making my own paint. The smell was bad to me at first, but I just got used to it i forgot” She let me rinse my hand off, helping me get the soap and everything. “Im so sorry I didn’t clean” 

“I…” I scrunch my face slightly. “I thought you were watching T.V. just now. What kind of paint doesn't dry?”

She hesitated again before laughing again. “W-well, i guess homemade paint doesn’t. Must've done something wrong-”

Then another thud let out from somewhere to my right. My stomach tightened before more noises erupted from the same direction. Tiana bolted over and I tried going after her, tripping on her carpet and landing her floor, hitting my chin and nose. I let out a yelp, seemingly not being noticed by Tiana. 

“I cannot believe this-” Tiana said in a dark voice, opening a door as the thrashing only got more aggressive.

I lifted myself up, holding my nose and sitting on my legs, really concerned. 

“Tiana what is that?” 

“Just- just nothing- its Vanneca” She rushed out, shuffling around. “Stop, bad doggy” she said sternly before a THWACK emitted from what I was thinking was a closet. 

“Hey! D-don’t hit her, she’s not even barking!” I cupped my nose as blood pooled in it, some running down my arm.I stood, my head slightly throbbing and I realized how unromantic this became. I felt for my phone, not knowing whether to call Carter or let the awkwardness hang in the air. 

Tiana let our a little ‘arg’ before what sounded like a broom falling over. 

“Mmph-!”

I stopped, my eyes widening. That did not come from either Tiana or me, and dogs don’t just whine like that. What was happening? 

My brain seemed to slow and Tiana slammed the door, making my jump and take about three steps back before hitting the counter again. 

“Tiana-”

“Your nose, a-are you okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you fall-!”

“Who is that” I asked with a shaky voice. I didn’t want to seem scared, but this whole thing was very confusing. “Please, I don’t know what's going on”

It was silent for a moment before she laughed again/ “What? There literally no one here? Come on, blood is getting on your shirt”  
She stepped forward, but I put my other arm out to try and keep her back, feeling it shake like my certainty was, wondering if she was telling the truth. But if she was, why would just put her service dog in a closet and hit her?

“Drew, cmon, don’t you trust me?”

I flinched as she used my own words against me. I did trust her. I really did but now I’m just having a gut feeling none of today’s events added up.

“Tiana, do you trust me?” I shot back with the most confidence I’ve had all night. Again, I felt for my phone with my free hand, making sure I didn’t drop it when I fell. Blood soaked my hand and I quickly became grossed out. 

There was a long moment before Tiana moved again. Her steps were light, my hand on my phone wanting to shake but I didn’t let it. She lightly grabbed my hand and I could feel that she was shaking more than I had been. 

“I-I really do… that’s why I called you. I don’t know why I did it- I just did” her voice was weak and I didn’t know whether to back up or comfort her. “Th-there was just so much anger when I saw him. I couldn’t stop thinking about my brother and how it was all his fault he had died-” she stopped mid sentence.

“What? Your brother died? I thought he was just injured like you. That’s what you said-” 

“I know what I said! I didn’t want anyone in that room putting me more than they already had when I was called to talk”

I nodded, the blood in my hand and on my face drying at this point. “But what do you mean by ‘I don’t know why I did it’? Did what, Tiana?”

I regretted asking that question as more noise came from whatever closet she had just come from. Her hand tightened her grip on my hand, and I wanted to push her away.

“You’ll understand! I was so angry, you understand that! I know it! From the note you wrote at the seminar. You dropped it… I took it and when I read it, you said how mad thinking of your mom made you-“

“That was private! Plus! I wouldn’t do- whatever this is? What happened?”

She hesitated again, then sighed. 

“Please don’t react weirdly”

Me? React weirdly? I wouldn’t put it past myself at this point but I had no choice other than to nod.

“I saw the doctor that did my surgery last night. He a-actually lives on the first floor here, which I weird for a doctor to have a bad and low priced apartment, so I dig a little deeper, and found he isn’t even certified to be a doctor! If a REAL doctor had been doing mine and my brothers surgery… I wouldn’t have ended up with such a hideous scar on my face. My brother could have lived!” Tiana rushed out all fast, but my mind was just as fast and when she was done speaking, my stomach dropped. Fear gripped me as I turned my head to the closet. 

“So… what’s in the closet Tiana” I said in a low voice. Again, her grip got tighter, then let go completely. 

She backed away, going to the closest and opening the door. Some more tugging noise emitted then a weird scraping sound.

A gasp of breath.

“Say hello, doctor” Tiaina mocked the word doctor and my heart sped up. 

I started shaking my head as mufflers words were spoke. 

Had she just kidnapped some random guy!? 

I instinctively reached for my phone, trying to unlock it until it was knocked out of my hand. 

“Drew!? You were gonna call the police weren’t you!”

“TIANA! This is madness, I can’t even- why would you do that?!” I yelled back, stepping away from her. “You are insane”

Tiana's breath caught in her throat and I knew I made the wrong move. 

“But- you said you trusted me! Th-this is something I knew you’d understand, right? He called me insane too, all the psychologists did as well. That’s why I haven’t gotten any help…” 

I shook my head, falling to the floor to search for my phone. Of course the blind person was the only one who could call the police. 

“Oh Drew” 

“Don’t even-” I spoke to stop her, until my hand came upon my phone. I unlocked my phone, about to do a voice command when a heavy weight dropped onto my back, knocking the breath out of me. 

I struggled go breathe, all the panicked and doubt I felt at the door taking over my nerves as Tiana sat on my back. I forgot that she was taller than me. Curse my short stance. I knew my phone was in reach, but I still couldn’t see where it went, so I used my onto outstretched hand to pat the ground for it. 

Tiana sighed very sadly from above me. “Drew, I really really thought you’d be the one to accept me. I-I only decided to go through with this because I thought you’d understand”

“This is not a good way to deal with this!” I shouted weakly, still being crushed. My mind went a million miles an hour until a small solution came to me. 

“Siri! Call 911!” 

“Calling emergency services” My phone spoke from an inch beside me. Quickly reaching over, I didn’t grab my phone I just knocked it further away as Tiana yelled.

“No! Drew no!” She got up, attempting to reach my phone but I grabbed her leg and pulled blindly (duh) until she fell. 

This time, I crawled on top of her. Luckily enough, the call went through and I could hear the operator speaking through the phone. I grabbed Tiana and, with little strength, pinned her struggling arms down and I took deep breaths to make up for just being crushed. 

“Hello? Is anyone there? If this is another prank I will hang up” the operator said and I panicked. 

“No! Help! Please send a cop to my location- apartment number 16! A-and an ambulance” I yelled, my voice ringing off the walls and I could feel Tiana's stuttering breaths as she started to cry. Tears flooded my eyes as well. This was all just too insane to really be happening. I wanted to feel sympathy for her, but how was I supposed to do that? She was obviously suffering a weird mental condition.

I stayed on top of Tiana as I waited for the cop. I didn’t try reaching my phone, afraid Tiana would jump up and leave- or hurt someone. 

 

“And… that's all the happened?” the female police officer asked me. I nodded sadly, a little uncomfortable with out Carter, who was with her own officer. The cold temperatures made my breath freeze in the air. I gripped the blanket tighter, refusing to look to the cop car Tiana was put into. 

I had spent the past hour explaining how we met, how i was involved in the ‘incidence’, then what went down. I had a hard time telling her, being blind I could only go off of sound and what i was being told. 

“Now, is there anything we should take into account?”

“What do you mean?” 

The cop sighed, like she hated her job and i wanted to run over to Carter. “Is there anything else we need to know or look for”

“Oh, yeah” I cleared my voice. “Might wanna get her diagnosed for something… maybe PTSD? She was in a really bad car crash that messed her up. She… lost her brother. I’m not sure what else, but I’ve only known her a short time” a moment of silence- most likely of her writing it all down. 

“Okay, you can go back to your friend- we’ll be in contact”

“Wait! Did they find her service dog? A small black and white collie?” I grit my teeth, never once really hearing the dog Molly has become such good friends with.

Another pause and I felt something in my rise from my stomach. No, no no no- breathe. I’m sure that she’s just scared and hid somewhere in the apartment- Tiana would never hurt- 

“When we checked with her neighbors, they did tell us once they heard some yelling, they looked out into the hall to find her kicking out a dog. I’ll have a few officers check the building” The cop responded finally, and my head cleared of the panic that consumed me. Though, my hands still shook and my knees still felt week. 

Later, Carter came and led me to the car, along with Vanneca, who the search group found whining in a stairwell. I held Vanneca in my arms, feeling just as distressed. She started whining when Tiana's cop car rolled out of the parking lot and drove away. After we put Vanneca down in the back seat, Carter helped me into the passenger seat, then the door closing is when it kinda hit me. I didn’t come here expecting to fight for my life, not to mention the poor doctors life. I came to proclaim what connection I almost jeopardized. 

I let out a sigh, realizing this would be yet another long process of therapy, recovery and readjusting.

If only I had seen this coming, I thought when Carter wordlessly started up the car. Though, I guess that was just a permanent problem I had.


End file.
